The One Time Harvey let Mike Know He Cared
by Suitslover14
Summary: Mike is sick and Harvey brushes it off until Mike collapses in his office. Will Mike be okay? Will Harvey show Mike that he cares? No slash! Mike whump Disclaimer: I DON'T own suits , as much as I want to, I do not own the show or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Mike groaned as he heard a beeping coming from his second alarm. He hurt, everywhere. His chest felt tight and his breathing was accompanied with a wheezing. Prying his blue eyes open, he shuffled out of bed to take a shower, already knowing he was going to be late. The shower seemed to help with his tight chest and congested airways, but he still ached and his headache had worsened from the heat. Mike was also shivering still from the rising fever. Mike looked at the clock; his eyes grew wide as he realized that he was 40 minutes late. How long was that shower? Mike wondered and was about to sprint out when he heard a knock at the door. He gingerly opened the door, sliding his messenger bag on his shoulder as he did.

"Where the hell were you?" Harvey growled.

"I'm so sorry Harvey, I overslept and I wouldn't have but I was up until 5 doing the files Louis gave me after completing your large stack." Mike tried and failed to keep the whine out of his voice.

Harvey rolled his eyes and slipped out the door. Mike reluctantly followed, knowing that Harvey's silence was just the calm before the storm. Harvey tried to close the door in Mike's face while getting into the limo but opened it again when he realized that Mike had gone straight to his bike.

"Hey princess, I know you need to watch your figure and all but do you think you can just get in the car. It's too cold outside for you to bike and you already look like shit." Harvey barked his tone harsher than he wanted it to be. Mike winced but nodded his head, climbing into the black town car.

Mike was beginning to feel worse. The wheezing sound had become louder now and Mike could tell Harvey was giving him nervous glances. His head pounded more and Mike placed his hot, fevered forehead on the cool window. Mike closed his eyes to rest for a while but must have fallen asleep because not too soon after Harvey was tapping his shoulder.

"Mike." Harvey said in a hushed tone, worried that a loud voice would startle the sick associate; _his_ sick associate.

"Huh." Mike questioned, popping open a glazed blue eye and looked over at a pissed looking Harvey. Wait, Harvey wasn't pissed-was that compassion? - Harvey looked more disappointed. Great Mike thought to himself, thinking he was in more trouble that before. Harvey pointed outside and Mike groaned as he moved his head away from the window as he saw that they were outside Pearson-Hardman.

Harvey thought something was wrong with Mike, as Mike exited the car, he swayed. It was a small sway and Harvey was the only one who caught it. Harvey dismissed the thought of his associate being sick and reasoned that it was just lack of sleep. Walking into the elevators, Harvey missed Mike putting a hand up to his throbbing head and he rushed to catch up with Harvey. They entered the elevator and Mike leaned against the wall, using it to keep him standing.

Mike felt horrible. The world spun every time that he opened his blue eyes and he was still trying to hide his symptoms from Harvey Mike slid his eyes open as he heard a ding and exited the elevator, Harvey followed suit.

"Mike, my office." Harvey growled and Mike didn't catch the bit of concern hidden in his tone.

"Can't I just grab your files off my desk first." Mike pretested, not feeling up to one of Harvey's speeches.

"Not a chance, Hotshot."

Mumbling something under his breath, Mike followed Harvey to his office. The trek used so much of Mike's energy and he could feel his breathing get quicker. Black dots licked the corners of his vision as he reached the red-headed secretary's desk. Leaning against it Mike heard voices that sounded far way. He felt a firm arm grab him around his waist and bring his through glass door. Where am I? Mike thought. He could feel himself being pushed through a room but whose room was it? He was going to Harvey's office but Mike couldn't remember if he had made it there or not. Feeling a wave of dizziness and nausea hit Mike felt the need to tell someone.

"H'vy, I... don't, I think, m'pass out." Mike mumbled. He was right and a few seconds later the confusion was replaced by darkness. Mike fell to the ground with a thud and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey knew that there was something wrong with the kid. How could he not of known, how could he just shrug it off? It was a feeling, and lawyers trust their feelings. Harvey's whole job was based on reading people, on being able to know what they feel. Yet, he didn't. Mentally cursing himself, Harvey grabbed his sick associate by the waist, right after he had leaned on Donna's desk.

"Harvey, what's wrong with the puppy? Leave him outside for too long?" Donna tried to joke, but her words had no humor. They were coated in concern, not many people made Donna worried.

Harvey just ignored her, knowing it was her way of coping. It was his too, but he was too busy having an argument with himself for letting the signs slip past him to joke.

Harvey had just managed to get Mike through the doors to his office and loosened his grip on Mike.

"Mike, I need you to go sit on the couch, I need to go get a thermometer." Harvey explained his voice softer than normal.

Harvey was waiting for a response but never got one. Now Harvey was really starting to get worried

"Mike, can you hear me?" Harvey didn't even try to hide the concern in his voice even as Donna made her way into the office.

Harvey threw a look at Donna, and the red-head nodded. Donna called 911 as Harvey walked Mike closer to the couch. Halfway through the office Harvey heard a mumble. Looking at his associate he could tell it was coming from him.

"H'vy, I… don't, I think, m'pass out." Who knew that those eight words could squeeze Harvey's heart and constrict his breathing?

Harvey then watched in horror as Mike's blue eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor. Mike started convulsing violently and Harvey acted without thinking. Harvey lifted Mike's head onto his lap and glared at anyone who dared to pass by his office.

"Donna!" Harvey screamed, "Make sure no one can see in here!'

The read head seemed confused before she turned around and her eyes got wide. Sniffing back tears, she nodded and proceeded to clear the area.

"Its okay, Mike… its okay." Harvey cooed, praying that the seizures would just stop.

Harvey didn't know when the paramedics arrived and tore his associate away, loading him into the ambulance. He just sat there a mantra running through his mind.

_You idiot. You're supposed to look after him. He's your little brother. You didn't even recognize that he was sick. You didn't do anything. Now it's your fault that he is in the hospital._

The mantra continued its control of Harvey's mind as Donna led him out and into her car. She was the one who would after Harvey when he had to look after Mike.

…..

Gosh, today was such a busy day. I had two kids come in with the flu and a heart attack case. It was nearing the end of my shift when I heard the sirens and rushed to the entrance. The paramedics burst through with a kid… wait no, it wasn't a kid it as a man who was in his late twenties. Gosh, the man looked so young, he was pale and his thin, blonde hair was plastered against his face with sweat. He was wearing a nice suit-must be a lawyer- and his tie and shirt had been ripped off buy the paramedics.

"What do we have?" I asked pushing my twang of sympathy I had in my heart for the kid; pulling off my stethoscope I turned into my professional mode and knew I had to save his life.

"Male, 27, unconscious on-site, convulsing for about 15 minutes before we pulled up. Temperature of 105, not looking good for him. He's still breathing on his own." A petite, female paramedic replied, her brown eyes flashed with pity for a moment before glazing over with a stoic expression, a thing I had done one too many times.

"Okay we have it from here," I nodded my head at the paramedic and turned to my staff, "Okay, Carla get a n ice bath ready, John set up bay 2 we need to be prepared in case this kid crashes on us. " I barked.

Two hour later, the man I ha know learned to know as Mike went into cardiac arrest for the second time after having another seizure. We still were having trouble getting his temperature down. I grabbed the paddles from Nurse Carla and we charged it.

"Charge to 200.' I barked, "Clear." I yelled connecting the paddles to Mike's chest. No change. Damn

"Dr. Reagan what do you want us to do" Nurse Carla asked (**A/N in this hospital the staff goes by first name. and yes, the doctor is a woman.) **

"Charge again." I hocked him again, watching as his body lifted off the table from the sudden shock. No change. I shocked him again, no change. One more time and I would call it, I would call his life.

"Charge to 300.' I yelled.

I lifted the paddles and set them on his chest, my heart was beating in my ears. I had to make sure that this kid was okay, he had to have a family and I couldn't let them down. No, I had to fight for this kid as he was too sick to fight for himself. "Clear." Is hocked him, glancing at the heart monitor, it beeped once, and again, falling into a slow but steady rhythm.

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't happen often for the staff to get attached to a patient that no one had even talked to but, there was something about Mike. He was special, we could all feel it. I just hoped that his family knew this too, that his family loved him as much as we had started to. I made sure Mike was stable, and took his temperature. 103, it was still too high but it was dropping. The kid was getting better. Contempt, I briskly trotted out of the room to tell his family the god news. Mike was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey was sick of waiting, sick of feeling hopeless, sick of feeling guilty. It had been 3 hours… 3 fucking hours. Harvey ran his hand through his hair, looks be damned when Mike's life was on the line. Harvey didn't know if Mike was okay, or was going to be okay. All he knew was that Mike had been taken t the hospital after passing out in his office. The memory of Mike lying there, convulsing was sickening, it replayed in Harvey's mind over and over, as if taunting him. Harvey's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, it sounded sweet and soft, not as hard and clinical as a doctor's should be.

"Family of Mike Ross?" The sweet voice asked, Harvey bolted upright and ran over.

"He doesn't have any family but I'm his boss, he's my associate. I'm the closest thing that he has to family." Harvey answered, looking the petite brunette over, trying to locate signs of bad news.

"Okay then. I'm Dr. Reagan. Mike is a lucky man, he came into the hospital with a temperature of 105, and we lost him twice but managed to get him back.' She paused at the worried, pale face of Harvey looked her I the eyes frantically. "He's fever is going down, he is out of the woods from the moment. It just looks like a case of the flu that got really bad from lack of sleep and working too hard. He will be okay, may I just say that Mike is a very special kid. The staff loves him around here and we haven't even talked to him yet. We expect a full recovery and will make sure of it." Patting Harvey on the shoulder and motioning him to follow her she led him to Mike's room.

Harvey paused for a moment of the sight of Mike. He looked so young, so fragile. Mike was always moving; he was always talking or bouncing his leg up and down or bobbing to the beat of music. It was so odd seeing him still, lifeless, not moving except for raspy breaths. Harvey took a deep breath and entered the small hospital room. It had beige walls, puke green plastic chairs, a small white, scratchy bed, and monitors everywhere. Mindful of the wires, Harvey dropped into a chair and tried to ignore the smell of antiseptic.

"I'm so sorry kid, I should have noticed…. You were sick and I did nothing. I need you Mike." Harvey whispered to the unconscious associate that had made him, the ruthless shark of the law, soft. Had made him grow a heart. Harvey dropped his head in his hands and waited. Harvey wasn't quite sure when the red-head that had brought him to the hospital joined him the adjacent, matching plastic chair, but he was glad that he wasn't alone. Harvey drifted off not long after, dreaming about what could have happened, had Harvey sent Mike home. Mike wouldn't be in the hospital. Mike would be safe and with Harvey, babbling bout the newest Transformer movie.

…

Mike woke up to the sound of an obnoxious beeping. It was slicing through his brain and making it ache. Mike wondered where he was and how he got there. Without opening his eyes, he surveyed the details of his location. He could hear a beeping noise coming from his bed, his bed wasn't like home, it was hard and the sheets were thin, he could smell antiseptic around him. Concluding that he was in the hospital Mike tried to recall how he got there. After several minutes of thinking, the blurry memory of going to Harvey's office and blacking out came back to him. Mike groaned, praying that not many people had seen him.

Mike opened his eyes and looked around. His guess of the hospital was confirmed and to his right was a sleeping Harvey; to his left was a sleeping Donna. A smile spread across the sick man's lips, the warmth of having people there for him pushing away the achiness of his condition.

Mike felt his hand weighed down and looked over to find that Harvey's hand was in his, almost like it was waiting for a hand to squeeze it back. That's insane, Mike thought. Harvey doesn't care, why would he want a hand to squeeze back? Why would he care if I woke up, other than to do his paperwork? The warm feeling that filled his heart a moment ago was replaced by a void, a feeling of disappointment. Still, Mike felt that he needed to tell Harvey and Donna that he was okay and awake so they could go back to their own jobs, and leave him to get better.

Using the little amount of motivation that he still had Mike took his hand that wasn't in Harvey's and lifted it to tap Donna's hand.

…..

Donna awoke to a pressure on her hand. Opening her brown eyes and pulling her fiery red hair back into a pony-tail she looked up to find an awake Mike staring back at her. Donna smiled at the sight of Mike's bright, baby blue eyes that pierced the darkness around her. Patting Mike's hand she shouted to Harvey to wake him up.

"Harvey." Donna whisper-yelled, making sure not to startle the young, blonde associate that had crawled into Harvey and her hearts.

"Donna? What…." Harvey never finished that sentence, seeing that Mike was awake.

All signs of sleep were wiped off Harvey's features as he took a hand and brushed Mike's sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

"Hey, sleeping beauty you are awake." Harvey said, trying to keep a light ton to his voice and the relief and caring out of it. Harvey couldn't let Mike know that he cared more than necessary. He needed to keep up his _I don't give a shit about anyone but myself_ act up if he wanted to still be taken seriously. But, it was hard to keep that up when he was so relieved to see Mike's blue eyes looking into his brown ones. When the man he was starting to see as a little brother was awake and alive.

"Yeah. How long have you guys been here?" Mike asked, worried that he had taken up too much of their time.

"Well let's see, it's midnight and we got here around 11 in the morning so 13 hours." Mike was shocked at how long Harvey had waited for him. Now that Mike was looking, Harvey looked like shit, his usually quaff hair was sticking up in odd places, his suit was rumpled beyond repair, and his brown eyes were conveying the relief he was desperately trying to hide.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to wait so long for me. I'm fine, if you want to go home to sleep that's fine. Harvey, you really should go him and shower, you too Donna. I don't want to impose on your sleep. I'm sorry." Mike was rambling, sorry for keeping Harvey and his red-headed assistant for so long.

"You have got to be insane if you think that we are leaving, Mike. You almost died on us and as much as Harvey tries to hide it, we both care about you. We want to see that you are okay, and besides I have t mother you until you get sick of me."Donna added to the conversation, it was the first time that Mike had heard her speak and he could hear the unsure waver in her voice. Wow, I must have really freaked them out, Mike thought.

"We are staying!" Harvey added, he wasn't going to be reasoned with and Mike was glad that he didn't have to spend a night in the hospital alone.

"Well, Mr. _I Don't Give A Shit._ What happened to not caring?" Mike teased, already feeling better.

"Mike, listen. If you repeat this to anyone I will kick your ass and feed you to Louis for a month. I don't care about a lot of people. But you are like a brother to me. I do care about you, and I never want to see you half dead in my office again. Understand?" Harvey explained, his voice smooth and stronger than it had been in the 13 hours he had been waiting for Mike.

Mike smiled and nodded. Harvey had finally told him that he cared. And Mike realized that for the first time in a long time, he had a family. Harvey was there for him and so was Donna. With a smile in his face, he fell back asleep, his new family grateful that they would have him around for a long time.


End file.
